A Trip To Paris
by valerie
Summary: Clare is on her way to Paris, with her father. Second regrets may make the trip hard, or she may meet someone that she'll forget about Steve...
1. Default Chapter

Clare looked up from her magazine and pulled the flap on the window. She could see the clouds still which meant they still had a while to go. She looked across the seat and saw her father asleep, snoring. She laughed.   
  
Although moving to another country may seem exciting but she missed her friends and everything else back in Beverly Hills. She missed Steve, Donna, Brandon, Kelly, David, Val, Nat, and Willie. She started having memories of Steve.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Honey, would you get the coffee water started?"   
  
"Steve, I'm busy," she yelled while she was at the computer.   
  
"Fine, I guess I'll do it."   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
They always seemed to fight, but for some reason that just made her love him more. She wanted to call Kelly and ask what was going on, so bad but she couldn't. She decided she had to start her life fresh and new.   



	2. Chapter 2: That's Brandon Walsh!

Clare and her father got off the plane and were going through the airport, looking for the nearest book store. Clare couldn't keep herself away from the next issue of People any longer.   
  
"Clare here's one," Arnold said pointing to "Books and Misc.". Clare and her father entered the book store, and Clare picked up the issue of People and went to the counter to meet her father whom was picking out candy bars.   
  
"Dad," she said while taking them out of his hand and putting them back. Arnold looked at her and groaned.  
  
"Clare!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Just one!" Clare said as the woman at the counter rang them up. Clare grabbed the bag and something caught her attention, a picture of Brandon on a newspaper called "The Beverly Beat". Clare grabbed it and said, "Dad look!"   
  
"Oh my goodness. That's Brandon Walsh!" he said.   
  
Clare laughed, of course it was!   



	3. Chapter 3:

Clare and her father were still astonished by the article and Clare put about three of them on the counter and said, "We'll take these please." The woman politely rang them up and Clare grabbed one and started flipping through it. The woman had bagged everything and Clare grabbed the bag and she and her dad walked on. She was reading it, It was a newspaper that Brandon had bought!   
  
"So Clare what is it?" her father asked while holding the luggage which was weighing him down!   
  
"A newspaper...that Brandon edited." She started to read the credits.  
Secretary: Terry Campbell  
Ad Manager:Ross Whitman  
She stopped when she came across publisher...it had said Steve Sanders. "This can't be right," Clare whispered. Steve had moved on to a job so quickly? She could barely get out of bed in the morning while they were staying in Paris. (They had flew back to New York for a meeting, and were going home).   
  
"What is it dear?" he asked her.   
  
"Steve...he's the publisher," she said in disbelief. Now she knew she had to call Kelly. "Just a second Daddy," Clare said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Beach house number. She walked off towards the end of the corridor.   
  
"Hello?" David answered the phone while he and Donna were eating popcorn and watching Tv.   
  
"Hey David is Kelly there?" she asked.   
  
"Clare! Wow I'm glad to hear from you, it's been a few months!" he exclaimed.  
  
Clare smiled. "You too David."   
  
"But no Kelly's not here she's at Brandons, do you want to talk to Donna?" he asked as Donna pulled the phone from his ear excited to hear from Clare.   
  
"Clare!" Donna said.  
  
"Donna it's great to hear from you! But my question was well do Steve and Brandon own a newspaper?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah it's called the Beverly Beat," she said. "Steve's doing great, he still misses you though." Donna thought of telling her about the crush he had on Carly but she didn't. She knew it would still hurt Clare.  
  
"Does he...have someone?" she asked.   
  
"Who Steve? Nah...,"Donna lied.   
  
"Okay..." Clare said a little unsure. "Bye, I'll call you when I get in."   
  
"Bye Clare." Clare hung up the phone and rushed to catch up with her father. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.   



End file.
